


On The Run (A Markiplier/Jacksepticeye Ego Fic)

by ParaKeat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Platonic Mark and Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaKeat/pseuds/ParaKeat
Summary: The last thing Mark and Jack expected was to be on the run from the government, while their egos drove them mad, but that's exactly what they got...





	On The Run (A Markiplier/Jacksepticeye Ego Fic)

Mark was woken at 4am to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned, wondering who'd be calling so early in the morning, as he reached for his phone. He read the name on the screen; _Seán_

"Who's calling you this early?" Mark heard Amy murmur sleepily behind her. He turned around to face his girlfriend, sitting up slightly.

"It's just Seán, I'm sure he has a good reason" He answered quietly, moving out from under the covers and heading out of his room. He hit answer and put the phone to his ear.

"You better be calling me at such an early hour for a good reason, Seán" Mark teased tiredly. He heard Jack give a nervous laugh from the other end.

"Yeah, umm, I know it's early, but it's important..." Jack explained, a sense of panic in his voice. Mark frowned, his attention now completely on the Irish man's voice. "So, uhh, I just got into LA"

"W-What?" Mark stammered, surprised. "You didn't tell me you'd be coming down, you should've said-"

"I'm not here alone" Jack cut in more seriously. Mark remained silent, wondering who he'd possibly be with when his eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean-"

"Yeah, all of them" Jack didn't sound too enthused. He let out a sigh before continuing, "Look, they all suddenly popped out and couldn't get back into my mind, and we need somewhere to lay low. I'll explain everything if you come find us, we're hiding around the airport"

Mark stayed frozen for a moment, questions barreling through his mind. Finally, he swallowed, and spoke, "Okay, stay put, I'll let you know when I'm nearly there"

"Try and be quick, Anti's getting restless" Jack pleaded quickly. Mark abruptly hung up and combed a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long day. He made his way back to the bedroom, to find Amy sitting up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What did he want?" She mumbled tiredly, watching as Mark threw a shirt over his head, then moved to grab a pair of jeans.

"He's in LA, needs me to pick him up, said it was an emergency" The man explained briefly, searching for some shoes.

"Oh, did you want me to come with?" Amy asked. Mark hesitated; Amy had no idea about his or Jack's egos, and he wasn't planning on her finding out yet.

"Nah that's okay, you get back to sleep" Mark replied warmly, glancing at her reassuringly. Amy nodded after letting out a small yawn. Mark gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room, giving Chica and Henry, who were both snoozing beside the bed, a quick pet on the way out.

Once he was in the van, he didn't hesitate to back out of the driveway and make his way towards the airport. As he rode along the highway, something started to feel... off. Mark was growing dizzy and sleepy, and his head begun pounding. The feeling only grew as he got closer to the airport. Finally, as he neared the airport, he picked up his phone and called Jack on speaker.

"I'm nearly there, head to the pick up area" He said wearily, trying to keep his focus on the road, and not the immense pain he felt.

"Are you alright Mark? You sound off" Jack asked, his voice filled with worry. Mark was taking deep breaths.

"Uhhh, when they all came out, did you feel like you were gonna pass out before they did?" Mark asked, feeling even more dizzy. He could hear Jack cursing in a panicked voice.

"J-just hang in there, try and stay awake at least until I'm in the van!" Jack begged. Mark managed to park the van safely, and he saw Jack, and seven other look-alike's, racing towards the van just before he passed out.

Jack almost tore the boot open As he ushered the egos in. To any normal person this would have looked strange; seven men who all looked almost the same, one with a slit in his throat who was also glitching, one wearing a doctors coat, one wearing a cap, one that was looked like he came straight out of a 20's film, one wearing a cat mask and one whose flesh seemed to be rotting. However, for Jack, this was completely normal.

Jack quickly closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat. He pushed the now unconscious Mark into the passenger seat, and started locking the doors, ushering the others to do the same. Not long after, there was a flash of light, followed by a loud thud, as seven other men who looked suspiciously a lot like Mark appeared in the already crammed van.

Jack recognized all but one of them; there was the man with the blue and red aura, the reporter with the pink mustache, the Android, the king with peanut butter on his face, the news anchor twins, and then the one Jack didn't recognize. He wore glasses, a black and white leafy-flowery shirt, and had prosthetic legs. He was clutching a yellow handkerchief close to him and sweating profusely.

Everyone seated in the van was either confused, irritated, or nervous. Jack was all of the above, but attempted to keep his composure.

"O-okay..." Jack began, staring at each of them with caution. "I don't really know what's going on, but I'm gonna drive us back to Marks, and no one is going to kill each other. Got it?"

There were a few nods and grunts of approval, and even some groans of annoyance. Hoping his request would be enough to ensure his survival, Jack turned around and started the car, driving out of the airport.

By the time Jack had parked the car in front of Marks house, the sun had begun to rise over the hills, letting light fill the sky. It was then that he realized one crucial setback; Amy was in the house. He hadn't even thought about that, or the fact that she still didn't know.

"Uhhhhhh okay..." He pondered over the situation for a moment before coming up with some-what of a plan. "Jameson, Chase," He pointed at the two egos. "You both grab Mark and carry him in. Lay him down on the couch while the rest of you very quietly head up to the spare room. Do not wake Amy!"

Since no one seemed to protest, Jack nodded to himself and unlocked the car. Everyone quickly and silently made their way towards the door, Jameson and Chase carrying the unconscious YouTuber. Jack unlocked the door, and it opened with a tiny squeak. He motioned for everyone to get inside, tip-toeing and quietly closing the door once everyone was in. He let out a small sigh of relief; so far so good.

"Mark? You and Seán back?"

Everyone froze, looking up at the stairs. Amy was making her way down them before she too froze, staring down at the men who had just entered her home with her unconscious boyfriend. Jack stammered slightly, trying desperately to come up with an excuse for this madness, before sighing in defeat.

"Fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so welcome to my new fic, 'On the Run!' I am really excited for this one, I have it pretty much all planned out, and I really hope you guys are gonna enjoy it! I'll update it whenever I can, which hopefully won't be too rare, but we'll see.
> 
> Also, some egos will inevitably be left out, because Mark has so many that I couldn't fit them all in and I wanted there to be an equal amount of both egos, so I apologize if one of your favorite egos aren't here, but they'll likely be mentioned.
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see y'all in the next one!


End file.
